general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms)
Maxie graduated highschool in June 2005 at the age of 18. | occupation = Junior Editor of Crimson | title = Aztec royalty | residence = Winslow Garden Apartments 114 Clover Avenue, #68 Port Charles, New YorkShown on-air December 15, 2009 | parents = Frisco Jones Felicia Scorpio-Jones Mac Scorpio (adoptive father) | siblings = Georgie Jones (deceased) | spouse = | romances = Lucas Jones Kyle Ratcliffe Jesse Beaudry (deceased) Lucky Spencer Cooper Barrett (deceased) Logan Hayes (one night stand; deceased) Damian Spinelli (engaged) Matt Hunter (dating/one night stand) Johnny Zacchara (kissed) Franco (one night stand) | children = | grandchildren = | aunts/uncles = Tony Jones (paternal uncle; deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive paternal uncle) | cousins = B.J. Jones (paternal; deceased) Lucas Jones (paternal adoptive) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal) Emma Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal first cousin once removed, via Robin) | relatives = Emma Scorpio-Drake (goddaughter) Sean Donely (godfather) Anna Devane (godmother) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Mariah Maximilliana "Maxie" Jones is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, currently portrayed by Kirsten Storms. She is the oldest daughter of supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. In 2009, Storms was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for her role of Maxie Jones. Casting The character was initially portrayed by child actors Chelsey and Kahley Cuff from 1990 to 1991, Ashley and Jessica Clark in 1992, and Elaine and Melanie Silver from December 1992 to 1993. Robyn Richards assumed the role in 1993, but the character was later aged and recast with Danica Stewart in March 2002. Fan disapproval resulted in the rehiring of Richards from August 2002 to July 16, 2004. Maxie was later recast again with Storms on May 23, 2005. Storylines Early life (1990 - 2007) listens to B.J.'s heart, which has just been transplanted into Maxie.]]Maxie is born on Halloween night in 1990 and is named after her great-grandmother Mariah and her great-grandfather Maximillianhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pamapSVXuMo&playnext=1&list=PL049E01DDA603EE98. In 1994, she suffers from Kawasaki disease and requires a heart transplant. Seeing as her cousin B.J. Jones is brain-dead, she recieves the heart transplant from her. Maxie and her sister Georgie are raised by their mother Felicia and their stepfather Mac Scorpio. Their father Frisco Jones has little involvement with them. Although they keep Frisco's last name, both Maxie and Georgie have always considered Mac to be their father. Maxie's first crush is on Lucky Spencer, and she goes to extreme measures to get to him. He doesn't return her feelings and she is crushed. Maxie babysits for Lulu, Lucky's sister, as a way of getting his attention but soon begins pursuing Nikolas Cassadine and Zander Smith, and begins a relationship with Kyle Ratcliffe. Maxie and her sister begin to work as candy stripers. Kyle forces her to steal pills from the hospital and lies to Mac about their break-up. Kyle tells everyone at school that they slept together and lures Maxie in and video-tapes the broadcast to the entire school. Maxie goes to prom with Dillon Quartermaine, but ends up kissing Lucas Jones so that they do not sleep together. Maxie befriends Zander and is devasted when he dies in the Port Charles Hotel fire. Her first love and first serious relationship is with a cop, Jesse Beaudry. Jesse and Maxie are on the run when he is blamed for John Durant's murder. When Jesse is shot on a date at the carnival, Maxie is devastated. At his memorial service, she turns to Lucky Spencer as a way of comfort. Soon after, Maxie seduces Lucky by providing him pain pills during his marriage to Elizabeth Webber. She goes as far as to fake a pregnancy to keep him but this fails and he reconciles with his wife. When getting over Lucky, she fakes a miscarriage and begins to pursue other men and befriends Sam McCall at the Metro Court. At a fundraiser at the hotel, armed gunman hold most of the citiy's famous residents hostage. While trapped inside the vault, Maxie meets the second man she shares a serious relationship with, Cooper Barrett. Early adulthood (2007 -2008) Maxie allows Coop to live with her and gets him a job at the Metro Court, although some suspect that he is untrustworthy. Maxie then sets out to ruin Lulu Spencer's love life by seducing her boyfriend, Logan Hayes. Lulu breaks up with him and upon finding out, Coop breaks up with Maxie. This is when Maxie admits that she loves him. Maxie later faces a crisis at the Black and White ball, in which mobster Anthony Zacchara forces her to play Russian Roulette. Maxie escapes and finds comfort in Georgie and Coop. After this incident, Port Charles is struck with a killer who texted his victims before murdering them. In this event, Georgie and Coop die and this causes Maxie grief. The only upside is that her mother returns and they repair their relationship. With the help of Damian Spinelli, she discovers that Diego Alcazar is the murderer and he is killed by Jason Morgan. Maxie gets one last note from Coop at Valentine's day saying that she will always carry his heart. Maxie begins a friendship with Spinelli, which puts her in danger of the mob due to the fact that he works for Jason Morgan, a mob enforcer. Maxie begins working for Kate Howard for her fashion magazine. Although this is her dream job, Carly Corinthos asks Lulu Spencer to take the job and they both become assistants. Although there is some friction between the two in the beginning, they work their differences. At this time, Lulu is dating Johnny Zacchara, Maxie's crush. When Lulu kills Logan in self-defense, Maxie and Lulu decide to stage an alibi at Kelly's while Johnny and his sister Claudia decide to dump the body. Johnny is put on trial and Maxie's past history comes to present and she has a break-down, leading her to sleeping with Spinelli. They pull each other though the tough time and Spinelli decides he still wants to be her friend. Despite their rivalry, Maxie starts to sympathize and show concern for the traumatized Lulu, afraid that she will lose her mind the same way Lulu's mother Laura did. Maxie breaks Lulu out of a mental hospital and after Johnny is proven innocent, the two girls decide they can trust each other and find an apartment together. Damian Spinelli (2008 - present) After Spinelli is hit by a car during a stakeout, Maxie moves into Jason's penthouse to take care of him during his recovery from surgery. Jason confronts Maxie when he finds her looking for his gun; however, the subject of their conversation quickly turns to Spinelli. Maxie reveals how much he means to her and how he made her see herself as a better person. When Maxie is accosted by members of the Russian mafia in November 2008, Spinelli finds her and brings her to General Hospital. After the attack, Mac forbids her to see Spinelli, as he believes that Spinelli is indirectly responsible for having drawn Maxie into a dangerous lifestyle. Maxie soon becomes threatened when Winifred Leeds becomes Spinelli's new friend. She feels that the two of them have too much in common, both being computer geeks. She seduces him but when Spinelli finds out that the seduction was due to Maxie's jealousy, they split up. However, Winifred is secretly an FBI agent who enables federal agents to arrest Spinelli. Upon his arrest, Maxie and Spinelli repair their friendship; however, Maxie still feels incredibly guilty and remorseful. The guilt escalates on the night of a blizzard when she almost has a one night stand with Johnny while Spinelli is trapped in the hospital, saving people after a bio toxin is released. Maxie discovers her cousin, Robin Scorpio, hid her daughter Emma in a tree, and she and Johnny save her. They take Emma to Mercy. Upon discovering Spinelli is stuck at General Hospital, Maxie runs inside to save him and is trapped in the fire. Soon after Maxie's escape from the hospital, Spinelli makes his way out of the burning building, and the two reunite with a passionate kiss. After the crisis at General Hospital, Maxie returns to work at Crimson. Kate hires Johnny to go on publicized dates with Maxie in order to stimulate press for Crimson that neither Spinelli nor Lulu liked. It is revealed that they had both been kissing and Johnny had cheated on Lulu. Spinelli leaves Maxie but they reconcile when Maxie and Sam save him from going to prison for hacking in to government computers. Maxie and Spinelli patch up their relationship but are once again troubled when a murder mystery involving Spinelli's PI buisness arrives. Spinelli proposes to Maxie, who eventually agrees to marry him. Their wedding date is set for September 21, 2009. After realizing their relationship need not be complicated, they agree not to marry. In November 2009, Maxie is seduced by Franco, an artist who is interested in death for art. Soon after discovering her infidelity, Spinelli forgives her and the two agree to move on. Maxie becomes friends with Lulu's boyfriend, Dante Falconeri, who is an undercover cop working to bust Sonny Corinthos. In February 2010, Sonny is revealed to be Dante's father. Showing her loyalty and the tight bind she formed with Lulu, Maxie confronted Dante to see if his feelings for Lulu were genuine. References External links * [http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/maxie.php soap'central.'com Profile] Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional nobility Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional people in fashion